


My Saviour

by Filigirl237



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigirl237/pseuds/Filigirl237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 minutes later Mitchell had got what he needed and headed to the flat. He was just about to open the door to their lounge, when he heard 3 very unfamiliar voices, Axl's voice but no sound of Anders, well from what he could hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell!

Mitchell had just got off from work, and decided he would go and get some shopping since by the time he got back to his and Anders flat it would be time to eat dinner, so he thought about surprising Anders by cooking. He knew Anders loved his cooking. But what would he cook. Maybe spaghetti bolognese and then desert cheesecake followed by an intense make out session. Anders would love that. So it was decided. He popped in the nearest shop and got the ingredients.

20 minutes later Mitchell had got what he needed and headed to the flat. He was just about to open the door to their lounge, when he heard 3 very unfamiliar voices, Axl's voice but no sound of Anders, well from what he could hear.

All Mitchell could gather from what the 3 voices were saying, was that they were going to hurt Anders. No-one touched his Anders. Not after Herrick nearly killing Anders and himself.

Mitchell got so angry, about what the voices were about to do, he dropped the shopping and broke his own door to see and what was going on. He was greeted by 3 startled women, Axl strapped down to a chair with Anders' pink fluffy handcuffs , and Zeb passed out on the sofa.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Mitchell roared  
"Mitchell!" Axl yelled "Help! These psycho bitches handcuffed me and drugged Zeb and Anders."  
"Shut the fuck up, you little turd!" The first woman shouted. "We've decided we are going to give Anders some pay back, after all the shit he's given us" explained the blonde women,  
"Yeah, the prick needed to be dealt with" The second woman said "Anyway who the fuck are you!?"  
"I'm Anders' fucking boyfriend, and I couldn't give the slightest fuck who you are, so get the fuck out of my house!"  
"And why the fuck should we?" The last women said as she grabbed the nearest knife and pointed it towards Mitchell.

Mitchell decided he would scare the living daylights out of the women by making his eyes go pitch black and showing his fangs. "You should because I could tear all of your throats out!" hissed Mitchell "SO NOW FUCK OFF!"

All three women grabbed their stuff and ran as fast as the legs would let them go. Mitchell went over to Axl and broke the handcuffs, he would get Anders some new ones, "Where the fuck is Anders?"  
"Thanks" Axl said when the handcuffs were broke. Axl rubbed his wrists "They took him into the bedroom, he's pretty out..."

Before Axl could finish, Mitchell was already in the bedroom. Axl then went over to see if Zeb was alright.

Mitchell found Anders sprawled out on their bed, covered in black marker pen and from what he was guessing Anders was incredibly high and mumbling some crap he couldn't quite make out.  
"Anders!" Mitchell ran over to the bed and cupped Anders' head in his hands. "Hey you"  
Anders looked up "Hey you sexy motherfkdifbd" Anders giggled, he tried to talk but he was too out of it to make a coherent sentence.  
"What on earth have you been getting into while I've been at work?" Mitchell smiled.  
"dhsjaksalvsnsk" Anders giggled again. Mitchell had no idea on Norse Gods earth what Anders had said but it made him laugh.

Axl then poked he head round the door. "I'm going to take Zeb home. He's pretty out of it"  
Mitchell turn his head "You going to be alright getting him home?"  
Anders then giggled.  
Axl looked over to Anders and laughed "Yeah I'll be alright, my car is out front"  
"Alright then" Mitchell replied "I want to know the full story but let's leave it till tomorrow, I'm exhausted and I can't be bothered with it now. See you in the morning"  
"Night Mitch" And with that Axl and Zeb were gone.

Mitchell looked back round to Anders, he was now passed out and dribbling from the side of his mouth, "So what am I going to do with you" he laughed. "Guess I'm going to have to get this shit of you before I do anything else" Mitchell went to the bathroom and got a towel and some water, then started rubbing the writing off Anders forehead. Mitchell couldn't help but laugh at what some of the things said, but at the same time he was still angry for what those women did. He couldn't imagine what Anders had done to piss them off. But it would have to wait till morning.


	2. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's the morning after the strange events from last night and Mitchell can't help but think why it happened?

Anders felt like absolute hell. His head was pounding. His throat being very soar and everything was super bright and he couldn't even sit up without feeling dizzy. And what was worse, Mitchell was no where to be seen. But the smell of the most delicious smell of all time, that just so happened to be his favourite food, past his nose. Freshly made waffles. All Anders wanted to do was now eat waffles. But that task seemed more than impossible in this moment in time.

"Mitchell" Anders said very woozily. No answer. "Mitchell!?". Still no answer. All he could hear was the radio accompanied but some terrible singing. Anders guessed Mitchell was singing and making him breakfast in bed, since Mitchell is the most romantic person he knows.

Anders wanted to get out of bed, but on his first try of sitting up he felt dizzy but that was like 5 minutes ago. This is time when he tried, he could sit up without feeling dizzy. He then put his legs over the side of the bed and then tried standing, easy peasy, now to put one foot in front of the other...

Thud!

* * *

Mitchell was singing along with the radio and busy making waffles for his unconscious boyfriend, making sure to put lots of cream and strawberries on top, as that was what his boyfriend liked. He still wasn't used to calling Anders his boyfriend even though they have been together for like 6 months but still Mitchell had never been in a proper relationship with another man before, sure he had done it with men lots of time during his 117 years of being alive but it was still weird, it made it even worse that his boyfriend was the re-incarnated Norse God, Bragi.

Thud!

"What the fuck!?" Mitchell dropped the waffles on the island in the kitchen and then quickly ran to their bedroom and spotted Anders on the floor trying to pick himself up "Fuck Anders!", Mitchell ran over to Anders and then picked him up and placed him back on the bed. "Anders what happened?"

"I tried to walk but my legs gave way and then I became light headed" Anders replied bluntly

"Are you okay?" Mitchell couldn't help but worry.

"I'm fine" Again Anders replied bluntly. Mitchell knew something was up, since Anders wasn't one to be fussed over, mainly because he grew up in a home where simply no one cared about him, so Anders just became independent.

"Are you sure?, those women did give you something strong"

"Yes, I am absolutely fine." Anders smiled "Now, is it me or can I smell waffles?"

"You sure can smell waffles, topped with cream and strawberries," Mitchell replied, with a hint of worry in his voice, but not enough for Anders to notice. Anders smirked. "These strawberries and cream are purely for eating, so no ideas!"

"Fine....can I have them then?"

"You can but I want you to stay in bed!" Mitchell ordered. Anders was about to moan but Mitchell said "And no moaning, I want you to take it easy"

* * *

Mitchell took the tray he had brought for Anders away in the kitchen, and then had to clean his face too, since Anders decided he was going to put cream on his face for joke. How very funny.

As Mitchell re-entered their bedroom, Mitchell decided it was the best time to ask Anders what happened last night but as he was about to ask, he saw that in the time it had taken him to go from the bedroom to the kitchen and back, Anders was asleep. Mitchell thought to himself that that must have been some pretty strong stuff from last night. Anders looked like a little kitten wrapped up in their quilt, so Mitchell thought it best not to wake him.

But he did take a picture of Anders on his phone, thinking he would never get a chance to do it again for a while or maybe even never, also because it was the cutest thing Anders had ever done in their time together.

Mitchell then decided to go into the front room and watch some really crap telly, since this time in the afternoon, there would be nothing but crap telly. Plus he had nothing to do all day, as he took the day off work to look after his boyfriend. He had already called Dawn, earlier that day to tell her to take the day off since Anders was unwell and by surprise Dawn made no complaints.

* * *

 

It had just turned 7 in the evening when Anders woke up again. And this time he wasn't dizzy anymore, so he took a quick trip to the bathroom and then went to find Mitchell. Who just happened to be asleep on the sofa with the telly blaring. 'Mitchell looks like a cute little otter' Anders thought 'Wish I capture this moment forever, fuck him for being a vampire, who I can't even take a picture of', so realising he couldn't capture this moment he turned to T.V. off and decided to cuddle up with his lover. Then fell back to sleep. 

To be continued.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right new chapter. Also I forgot to mention that this take place in series 1 of The Almighty Johnsons episode 7 and Being Human before series 1. So I hope you like it and in the mean time review me :3


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to the bottom of why the women were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I had bad writers block and I couldn't think of what should happen so here you are and I also have made up a few things. In this AU, Michelle and Mitchell are friends, since the both work at the hospital. Michelle knows about Mitchell being a vampire and obviously about Anders being a god. Anders and Michelle don't like each other. Also Michelle is still working for Agnetha and of course Mitchell doesn't know that. Maybe I'll make a fic about them becoming friends or whatever. I've also changed it that Mitchell and Anders have been going out for about 6 months.

"Oh for fuck sake Anders" Mitchell moaned as he wiped the dribble off his shirt "Will you stop bloody dribbling!?"

"Whaaa" 

"You bloody fell asleep on me and you dribbled again"

"Oh sorry" Anders said as he got up.

"Anyway babe, how'd you feel?"

"I'm fine" Anders replied bluntly

"You sure?" Michell asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"Yeah, I'm fine Mitchell, just leave it!" Anders' voice got louder as he replied.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you"

"Well don't be I'm fine. Anyway it's 9, I've got to go to work and so do you"

Anders walked into their bedroom, got ready and went out of the door within 5 minutes, leaving Mitchell without a goodbye and slammed the front door. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Mitchell muttered to himself. He got up and dressed then left for work.

* * *

 

"Mitchell!"

"Urm yeah." Mitchell stopped day dreaming and looked up at Michele.

"I won't say it again, can you go and put some new bed sheets on Mr Turner bed, he's wet the bed again."

"Yeah sure, I'll do it now." 

"Mitchell? Are you alright?"

"Urm yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not, whats wrong? Did Anders make you do some disgusting activitey last night?"

"No! He did not and anyway it was nothing at all in that kind of thing. He was acting a bit strange this morning that's all"

"Anders is always acting strange"

"Michele, he was different this morning"

"How so?" Michele said trying not to care.

"He woke up, I aksed him if he was okay from the other night, he said he was fine, then he got dressed and stormed out"

"Well you can hardly blame him, after the events of the other day."

"I suppose but he never talks to me about anything"

"Well maybe you should talk to him."

"I will, thanks Michele."

"Now go and change Mr Turner's sheets"

"Uh hu" Mitchell repied.

About an hour later Mitchell recieved a text from Dawn. 

_is everything okay between you and Anders? xxx_

Mitchell replied.

_yeah, why'd you ask? is he okay?_

She replied instantly.

_Come by and take a look for yourself xxx_

* * *

 

  _ **Earlier that day...**_

 _ **  
**_As soon as Anders arrived into work, he told Dawn he didn't want to be disturbed and to just get on with anything she wanted to do.

She asked no questions why Anders was in so early but she just left him alone, just as he had asked. So she just went on with her daily tasks. 

It was about lunchtime when she asked him if he wanted her to bring him something back. He asked for a coffee and that was it. When she returned, he was on the desk with his head down. As she walked up to the desk, she saw that Anders was infact asleep but also that his papers were wet and around his eyes were red and puffy. 

"Anders?" Dawn asked.

"Wha?" Anders wiped his eyes with his sleep as he woke up "Oh you're back, did you bring me my coffee?"

"Yeah, here you go" She said a she placed his coffee oo the glass table "Is everything alright Anders?"

"Everything is fine, just go back to work"

"Okay" Dawn said as she went back to her desk. She then got out of her phone and decided to text Mitchell. She had gotten quite close to Mitchell in the last month that she had know him. So if she wanted to know if Anders was alright, Mitchell was the person to ask.

* * *

As soon as Mitchell got off work he went straight to Anders' workplace. He opened the door but before he could speak to Dawn, she put her fingers on her lips.

"Shh, Anders is asleep" Dawn wispered

Mitchell peered at the sleeping Anders. "Oh, is he okay?"

"Thats what I want to know" Dawn replied "Has anything happen?"

"Urm some stuff happened the other night but he said he was fine" 

"Maybe you should go talk to him, he's been acting weird all day"

"I will, you can go if you want, I want to take him home"

"Yeah sure, let me know what happens yeah?"

"Yeah, see you later Dawn"

As Dawn left, Mitchell went over to the sofa and bent down to Anders.

"Hey Anders"

"Huh" Yawned Anders "Oh hey"

"Anders is everything okay? And before you answer please don't tell me you're fine because you're obviously not."

"Okay maybe I'm not fine but you wouldn't to hear it"

"Anders you're my boyfriend of course I want to hear it"

"Fine, it's about the other night" Anders sighed.

"Go on"

"Well those three women were ex one night stands, well one of them was a three night but that doesn't matter"

"Is that whats been bugging you?"

"Yeah, what they were going to do to me was understandable but it hurt because it reminded me what I used to do before I met you and I didn't want to be reminded because I've got you now and everthing is starting to get better and then that happened and then it reminded me I could loose you because I'm a terrible person and and and...." At that poiny Anders burst into tears and fell in to Mitchells arms.

"Oh babe, is this really whats been on your mind" Mitchell asked "Babe, I have no plans on going anywhere, I love you too much for that, I don't care about all the things you did before us"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm possitve hun, this is a silly things to go all wimpy about, now dry your eyes and we can forget about all of this okay?"

"Uh hu"

"Right lets go home"

"Anders nodded his head. He gots his things and they headed out to his car. As soon as they got home they both fell into bed, cuddling and soon after fell alseep. 

The last thought that popped into Anders' head was that maybe everything would be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finished after months of writers block it's finished. I hope you enjoyed this. Also sorry for the out of character but I just couldn't think. It's also kinda rushed but I wanted it finished. And sorry for the cheesiness .Maybe I'll write more maybe I won't. Only time can tell <3 Thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes : So yeah, this is officially my first fanfiction. It's really short but I'm not the greatest writer in the world. If you see any mistakes let me know and I'll change them. I hope to write some more but for now here's Chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed this. Also give me reviews and it will give me the confidence to write more :D Every review will be appreciated :D


End file.
